Love for a wolf?
by KitsuneOniHime
Summary: Blair saved Maka and Soul from a witches bomb but for a price she was 'killed' but woke up in a different world and that's were she meets a familiar pack of wolves! She grows close to Toboe will there be love?Also will Blair choose to stay with Toboe and serch for paridice even though she'll be turned away or go back to Maka and the others who will she choose... FMA is involved 2!
1. A cat and wolf

Mishka: ok this is my first story so… be nice plz and plz tell me if I should continue Blair: I don't know Mishka lets let the readers decide Mishka: otay Blair… :3 Blair: you forgot something Mishka :3 Mishka: oh yea….. No Blair you say it… / ^/ Blair: ok Mishka doesn't own Soul Eater or Wolfs Rain nope none Mishka & Blair: Nya~

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A cat and a wolf**_

Third person view 

Blair wonders around the house noticing Maka and Soul were not in the apartment when she awoke from her cat nap, so she looks around the Death city in her human form.

BlairPov  "where are they?" I ask myself but I notice a few guys following me and others gawking at me from the alleys I passed" hey babe come here to papa" one said coming too close for comfort" Pum-Pum-Pumpkins-flying pumpkin" I casted as I was lifted off the ground by a large orange pumpkin, leaving the males yelling and calling to me. I search from the air looking for them "Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum. I always get what I want, so just give it to me. Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum. I'm a beauty, beautiful pretty lady. But you know, you know I've got a secret yes I do. Pumpkins, Pum, Pum, Pumpkins. Pum, Pum, Pumpkins because that's my magic spell. Pum, Pum, Pumpkins, Pum, Pum, Pumpkins yeah!" I sang as I looked but then I saw Maka with Scythey boy fighting some other witch but then I saw she casted a bomb but it didn't look ordinary. I went down as I saw Soul had come out from his scythe form and held onto Maka as a shield from the blast" Scythey boy! Maka!" I screamed as I chanted "Pum-Pum-Pumpkins-flying pumpkin" the pumpkin flew away with Maka and Scythey boy. It's funny I'm never included in their missions but I finally get to help and plus I'm glad I could save Soul and my kit Maka .A tear slid down my face seeing the bomb about to explode already excepting my fate knowing I saved my friends, I wave good bye smiling as if it was only temporary.

SoulPov  "Maka!" I yelled as I had come out of my scythe form and put my body in the way of the bomb using myself as a shield to save Maka and shut my eyes tight. Then I heard a familiar voice but then wind swept around me and Maka I opened my eyes and slowly let go of Maka, we were sitting on a pumpkin I look over the edge with Maka and see the hot teasing cat that's caused all my nosebleeds standing on a pumpkin and it looked like she had a tear going down her cheek then I flinched covering my eyes as a bright flash of light engulfed Blair.

MakaPov  "BLAIR!" I screamed seeing the light pass over her and Soul was yelling as well but too late we were already away from Blair and the explosion, tears streamed down my face. "B-Blair's dead…" I stuttered facing reality, the image of her tear streaming down her cheek as her smile was warm waving good bye to us. I have never cried this much, did that cat get under my skin but then again Blair had raised me when my mother had left and papa had always been away with some random girl everyday so Blair was my mother in a way. Soul also looked like he was going to cry but instead he took his grief and turned it in to a rage punching thin air, the pumpkin landed on the steps of the DWMA and the pumpkin disappeared in pink spoke as we got off. A little necklace fell to the ground, I picked it up, it was a locket with Blair on one side as a human then the other as a cat, and I held it close to my heart. Soul pulled me in to a hug I saw the crescent moon class spill out the doors seeing me and soul holding each other, I turned to face them my eyes still overfilled tears.

SoulPov  I saw the class come to see what was going on and I see Maka face everyone still crying, I wasn't looking at anyone a tear did make its way down my face. Black*Star came out of nowhere yelling" SOUL MAKA YOUR IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT STAR WHO WILL SURPAS GOD TELL ME WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOTION!" Black*Star walked up to us he spotted Maka's crying face" MAKA!" he yelled running to her. He reached out to her but she slapped his hand away, Black*Star flinched pulling his hand back turning to me "Soul what's wrong with Maka?" he asked I stayed quite a few more tears fell from my face and on to the ground. Black*Star shook me" BLAIR DIED SAVING US!" I yelled looking up now from thrusting Black*star away, everyone gasped; Maka fell to her knees crying. Everyone who knew Blair closely started to shed a few tears grieving.

Meanwhile  I saw that Soul and Maka yelling and then a bright light was around me' I hope Maka likes my gift, I wonder if she'll find the rest of the gifts I bought before I left to search for them I left them on the table a couple for Scythey boy and her, I hope so' I thought before I shut my eyes screaming as the pain was getting too much of me, everything had gone black.

ToboePov "what was that?" I barked at the sound of an explosion in the distance," What was what Toboe?" Tsume barked back, stopping to see what he was asking, "I think it was an explosion" I say then everyone stopped. Toboe felt something drawing him to go and see what caused it" Tsume I'm going to check it out it isn't too far" I informed but was stopped by Kiba" we're supposed to be looking for paradise" he growled. "I want to go see, there is something besides fire that's there and it's alive and hurt" Hige notified as he was sniffing the air that wafted to us from the direction the explosion was" fine but after we see, we go back to finding paradise" he snapped making sure to get this across. We pelted to the area it had happened soon we got the scent of blood I sped up in front of everyone, I slowed down seeing burned grass in the shape of a giant circle and in the middle something laid there bleeding.

BlairPov l could hear voices" it's just a cat?" one said in a tough tone then another spoke up a calmer voice" but there's more blood then a cat can have around it" he stated, then a more childish voice whispered as I felt hands pick me up" poor cat…" he slowly petted me" hey can we eat it since it already looks like it's going to die" another said when its stomach growled" NO!" the boy holding me yelled at them" what's with the funny hat?" the tough one asked himself. I slowly opened my eyes to see a boy holding me he smiled when I looked at him I tried to move my legs but they hurt, I mewed. "Can I keep her?" he asked a tall and relatively muscular, with cropped silver hair tied back in a small ponytail with one stud earring in his right ear and two hoops in the left, one larger than the other, he is wearing tight, black leather that exposes his belly, the sleeves partially ripped off and has golden eyes. He shrugged turning to a male who has shaggy, shoulder length brown hair and pale blue, almost white eyes clothed in a white shirt, long blue denim pants, black and white sneakers and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, his hands in his jacket pockets. He nodded thinking it over" but the feline is your responsibility, okay Toboe?" he said then started to walk away, Toboe held me close and before I could think the males had turned in to wolves, I mew in surprise. Toboe was a redish brown wolf smaller than the others he had my scruff in his mouth but making sure not to bite down to hard then pelted to catch up with the rest of them.' this doesn't look like death city and we're not in the desert but then where am I' I think to myself but already I'm getting sleepy from rocking back and forth' this place smells different too nothing smells familiar' I start to drift to sleep.

ToboePov I felt the cats breathing go in to a smooth rhythm 'I think she's asleep' I thought to myself as I kept up with Tsume who looked at me with the cat in my mouth. We have been running for a long time now the sun was starting to set and it looks like Kiba had found a small cave we could sleep in I went to the very back with the cat still in my mouth I slowly and gently put the cat on the ground and laid down beside her. Everyone laid down to sleep Kiba was last to fall asleep I laid awake watching the she-cat breathe she didn't seem like a regular cat I have a feeling she is like us. I licked her fur it was covered in blood then I saw her sleek black fur underneath after I cleaned all the blood off, I see her eyes open looking at me; we stare at each other than I see her yawn then stretch out her claws come out then sheathed back like mini swords. She looks away to the cave entrance she looks back at me" ok but we have to be real quiet" I whisper as she passes Tsume then Hige but stops when Kiba moves but she walked out looking back at me. Me and her walk side by side in till we reached a pond that's when I turned in to my human form sitting beside the water" can we be friends?, I don't care if you're a cat "I asked but then I looked away from the cat as pink/purple smoke appeared over the she-cat and there sat next to me replacing the black cat was a girl smiling at me. "w-what happened to the cat?" I stuttered, "I am the cat silly, what? you can turn into a human so can I" she explained. I take in her appearance she was in all lightish black clothes, small shorts and a small jacket with fake fur and a bra with knee high black boots, her purple hair is long and curled at the end she had her hat on still, she looked about my age but curvier than most girls of 14. I blush catching me staring at her.

BlairPov "still want to be friends?" I ask, he smiled at me his smile was cute, I looked at the water seeing my reflection I was shocked 'I'm was 14 again oh my gosh…awesome' I thought to myself in glee. "Hey do you turn in to a human whenever you want?" I ask, "yep and you?" he asked," Yeah I can" I answer smiling back at him." Hey my name is Toboe, what's yours?" he introduced himself," Blair, my name is Blair" I said then I looked to the water to then back over to Toboe who yawned then I yawned" are you tired?" I ask caringly" oh...yeah I guess so" he said scratching behind his head embarrassed." Let's head back then" I say I got up lending my hand to him he blushed taking my hand, I didn't let go of his hand I walked with him hand in hand but then I turned in to my cat form before I came close to the cave" Toboe don't tell them I can turn in to a human" I whispered as he looked at me curiously" ok I won't" he promised before turning in to his wolf form we slipped inside unnoticed and I curled up beside Toboe he was warm I fell asleep quickly.

Death city MakaPov  it's been a day since Blair has passed away but I don't think she died her soul wasn't left behind and she would still have about 7 souls left before fully facing death.' I should see what Lord Death will say' I say in my head as I got up from my bed and out the door of our apartment I wasn't wearing my usual clothes I wore the clothes that Blair had gave me it was wrapped on the table with a present to Soul too it was a book full of game cheats that he needed and other stuff. The shirt was green and frilly and a skirt that looked like my red plaid one but a darker green then the shirt, a note written by Blair said to let her hair down for this outfit and letting her were her regular boots. I think Blair has some taste for what fits me I had looked in the mirror before going to the DWMA to speak to Lord Death, I walked up the stairs entering the academy I walk through the halls and in to Lord Deaths office" Lord Death I would like to speak to you" I said, Lord Death turned to me" Hello Maka-chan~ wazz up?" he said in his playful singsong tone. "Lord Death I do not believe Blair has passed on" I say," ahh Maka-chan~ so sharp as usual" he said "you are correct Blair is not dead but in another world" he said getting serious" Lord Death is there a way to get her back?" I ask scared of the answer," not that I know of yet Maka-chan~ but I'll tell you if there is" he said as he shooed me out of the room.


	2. A silly crush or more?

Mishka: be nice plz and plz tell me if I should continue Blair: *sigh* ok she don't own Soul Eater or Wolfs Rain Mishka: Nya~

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

Just telling you before you keep reading I made Blair heal automatically after she dies if she does in this chapter because I'm just like throw that in this in oh no not that lol so yep :3

_**Chapter**__**2**_

_**A silly crush or more**_

ToboePov

I woke up to hear an engine, Tsume and the others had leaped to their paws (feet…? XD), I followed in pursuit but quickly snatched Blair up and pelted out I could hear Blair meow in surprise at the sudden movement I could see that there was a car coming our way Kiba was keeping an eye on it as it started to gain more speed gaining on us I was falling before I could tell I had stepped in a hole Blair was flying in the air but landed on her paws and ran straight back to me" TOBOE!" she screamed my name as I felt the car pull up beside me I hear a gun click everything went in slow motion I saw Kiba and Tsume, Hige turn looking to see what had happened Tsume was pelting to me but I knew he wouldn't reach me in time but then pink/purple covered my view of everything, I feel someone over me. The man had shot his gun at me closing my eyes ready for the pain but as I opened my eyes not feeling the bullet I see Blair over me in her human form" DON'T TOUCH TOBOE!" she screamed in rage, "I'm sick and tired of my clothes being bloody and my friends being hurt!" she spat again getting up off me staring at the man and the others in the car looking at her in horror" she-she's not human!" one had yelled pulling his trigger at Blair from inside the car out the window.

BlairPov I felt the bullets hit me as the group of guys joined in shooting me, I stood my ground as I felt blood leak from the holes of my flesh." Pum-Pum-pumpkin-smashing pumpkins" I chanted as pumpkins appeared flying and smashing by them as they started to drive away speeding as fast as the car could muster. I felt myself grow weak and started to feel myself fall but caught in someone's arms I feel wet drops fall on my face, I look up to see Toboe's face crying, I reach out to him, placing my hand on his cheek" Toboe hush I'm not going to die I promise, trust me" I say in voice soft and barley heard. Light started to disappear, as I fell silent for a second time since I got here.

ToboePov I saw her eyes grow dull and lifeless her breathing stopped; I held her close my forehead on hers as she returned to her original cat self. Tsume patted my back" it's fine runt it was just a cat" he said trying to get me to stop," she wasn't just any cat Tsume don't talk about her like that!" I yelled at him he was stunned but then Hige put in" so you had a thing with a cat….?" He blurted out carelessly, I didn't answer. Kiba looked at me and Blair" she was like us… she could…turn into a human like us" I slowly said as I reviled her secret. I felt her chest rise and fall again" Blair your alive?" I said looking down at her.

BlairPov 

'I hate doing that' I thought to myself but my eyes fluttered open hearing my name" Toboe, see I said I wouldn't die" I said as I felt my wounds heal and bullets fall from my skin. Toboe was in his human form and I lay in his arms like a baby," Toboe I'm fine really" I tried to say as he got up I turned in to my human form (Blair is light enough for even Toboe to carry O). The others had also turned in to their human forms" Cat how can you turn in to a human?" the one that was a white wolf asked," it's not cat" I snapped" its Blair, and I've always been a cat at birth but I just have magical powers" I said smiling. Toboe put his head on mine" I thought I had lost you…" he whispered," don't think I'm going down that easy" I snickered." Hey Toboe you done with talking to the…Blair" Hige said scared of saying cat as Blair glared at him daring him to, Toboe turned in to a wolf tired I laid on his back holding tight as Kiba started to run making everyone else pelt after him back in to their wolf forms. I was tired but Toboe kept me up by chatting as he ran I was grateful, I didn't want to sleep, a town comes in to view but it looked depressing and it kind of scared me. Without any warning the ground started shaking" Toboe what's happening!" I screamed as we started to fall in through the ground, everyone was barking and growling, Toboe turned in to his human form holding on to me tightly, a bright light was below us." TOBOE!" I screamed as everything was covered in a blinding light as I held on to Toboe for dear life.

EdwarrdPov 

"Al!" I called as I saw a bright light come from and alley" Brother what was that!" Al said running beside me pulling a sharp turn I see a black cat with a weird hat and four unconscious wolves laying on their sides. The cat looks at the smallest one of the four was redish brown; she sits in front of all of them and hisses at us trying to keep us at bay." Stay away Blondie!" the cat spat hissing its fur on end," b-b-brother did that c-cat just s-speak?" Alphonse stuttered looking at the black cat," and you think you can lay a scratch on me?" I chuckled but then pink/purple smoke swirled around revealing a 14 year old girl with purple hair and figure that kills." I can put more than a scratch on you so stay away before you get hurt" she growled," Edward lets go report her to Colonel Mustang" Al insisted not looking at me. Al pulled me away from the pack and the cat girl, running to Mustang but then there stood Colonel Mustang walking towards us with Riza Hawkeye and a whole gang of officers heading to the alley where the girl and wolves stayed." Colonel Mustang there is a" but before I could finish I was stopped by Mustang putting his hand up for silence" I know already, just stand back Full metal" he said before turning the corner to see nothing," WHERE DID THEY GO!" he yelled ticked off.

BlairPov

I scared the two off and now I hear more people coming making a quick escape I see a man hole I saw the wolves wake up" Toboe, Kiba, Tsume, Hige!" I whisper as they shook the dust off their fur" come on people are coming!" I say urgently as they jumped in to the hole in to a disgusting sewer, I closed the man hole as I heard someone yell' whew just in time' I sighed to myself. Toboe made sure I wasn't behind and stayed with him, I was in my cat form running alongside the wolves but mostly Toboe. Voices were being carried to us from the voice bounced off the walls, I stopped" go on without me I'll catch up make sure you don't get caught" I smiled as Toboe tried to stop but was blocked by Tsume" leave her she want's you save!" he barked at Toboe who was trying to pass him" Toboe be careful remember I'm not going down easy now go" I said as he pelted away looking back before Tsume went I called him" TSUME! You better keep Toboe safe or there's only going to be some issues" I ordered he only smirked as an agreement. They had ran in to the shadows without another word I hear footsteps coming my way I was still in cat form, the people in uniforms looked at me like they were expecting a tough guy or something," what I'm not good enough for you" I meowed at them, all looked shocked." Hey brother it's the cat again" the metal guy I recall them saying Alphonse, the blonde showed up beside him" move it!" he snapped as he was in front of the crowd of uniforms." Oh it's you Blondie…" I said mildly as If I was supposed to sound surprised," so is there a reason we aren't just walking past a stupid cat" a man with black hair asked he looked like he was boss of them since how they acted," Colonel Mustang it's not what you think wait" Alphonse started as the Mustang man started towards me" hey get any closer and you're gonna get scratched got it" I warned as he stopped a few feet away from me" and what are you going to do about it kitty cat?" he taunted me." That's it!" I screamed pink/purple smoke clouded everyone's view "oh no" said the two I met earlier as they knew what I did, everyone looked around I made a quick escape as they couldn't see. I heard the two yell after me then flames came close to me, I gasped.

ToboePov

That hurt seeing her stay and sacrifices herself to make sure we got away, I heard her yell and I wanted to turn back but Tsume had let out a warning growl, I kept running.

EdwarrdPov

I saw her slip out and run, I and Al ran but Mustang snapped his fingers sending flames at the girl she had dodged it but I chipped in making a wall blocking her way of escape, she was trapped. All the sudden she fell to the ground turning back in to her cat form, everyone saw the cat laying there, Al went to the girl/cat he picked her up carefully and placed her in him." I think she is hurt and was just recovering…" he said as he closed the armor with her inside, we left the sewer and back to Central, Al wouldn't let her be taken away." Al just give the cat to them" I said but Al didn't move from his spot in our room," brother haven't you thought of when we found her she was protecting those wolves even though they could have eaten her" he said holding the cat as it mewed in her sleep. Havoc came in with Denny and a couple more guys" so where's the cat girl heard she was cute" Havoc said as he looked to Alphonse who had her in his arms," get her to change to her human form!" they demanded. Al tried to quiet them down but the girl woke up from all the noise turning in to her human form in Al's hands," wa-whaaa" he started hearing the blush in his voice. "Where am I?" she asked in a cute sleepy voice she rubbed her eyes with her hand curled like a paw. The males went crazy" wow your cuter than they said!" one started she noticed her surroundings at her eyes were wide and she started to cry" h-hey what's wrong?" they asked all the sudden she looked insane" I'm going to kill every last one of you if you hurt them I will make sure you each get the slow painful death you'll deserve if you had hurt th-" she stopped smiling" Woopsies I'm sorry boys but what were we talking about" she asked making a cute innocent face. They left after all of them ask her if she would like to go on dates and other offers but she denied all of them, I had made this girl a make shift bed to sleep on, on the couch, the girl laid there staring at the ceiling, I was about to ask her some questions but Al stopped me and motioned to sleep it off for now, a howl pierced the night air. Before I could do anything the couch was deserted and she must have jumped out the window." Al we got to find her!" I shouted running out the door, with Al trailing me.

BlairPov

'its Toboe's, I just know it' I say with in my head." Pum-Pum-pumpkin-flying pumpkin" I chanted as I was lifted up in to the air," oh where did you go" I say out loud as the howl had stopped but another started that one sounded like Tsume. I stopped flying and landed on the ground near an old abandoned building, I walk in quietly but before I could react I was pinned to the ground. Pink/purple smoke everywhere" hello Kiba" I meowed as he shook his head making the smoke clear," Toboe where are you…" I whispered playfully, I was ambushed." Toboe stop it!" I giggled as Toboe was licking my face, we both turned in to our human forms hugging each other, I looked at him his face was closing the gap in between us. His lips were on mine it was like magic, I felt him wrap his arms around me, I pulled him in to as he was on top of me pinning me on the ground, we heard someone cough to get our attention." Wow Toboe never thought of you that brave to kiss a girl" Hige mocked , Toboe helped me up blushing, " I guess we are going to have to get you a new clothes for they don't notice you" Kiba offered" that won't be necessary" I chirped. I chanted a spell as I was clothed in different clothing the boys had turned around for they wouldn't see ," ok done" I mewed as I was dressed really close to Patty's outfit only I had my witch hat on instead of her cowboy hat and the color was black instead of red. Tsume grabbed my hat" HEY!" I yelled not to loud" they'll know who you are right off the bat if you wear this" he halfheartedly explained" but what will I cover my cat ears with!" I said as they looked at my purple ears, I blushed" stop looking at them!" I whispered/yelled." Here use this we found it is kind of torn but it can work" Hige said and put a leather jacket in my hands" fine whatever" I snapped putting it on and pulling the hood up over my ears" good now" I asked, Toboe smiled and nodded, Tsume grunted and Kiba didn't pay attention, Hige shrugged." When do we leave?" I asked," we leave when the sun comes up" Kiba informed, Toboe took my hand and led me to a couch, he laid down I laid hugging him" I missed you" he whispered," I missed you too" I mewed softly." I love you Blair…" he said looking at me blushing, I smiled" I love you as well" I purred as we melted in to a heart jerking kiss (make out.. :3). We fell asleep in each other's arms and I was filled with thoughts instead of dreams of what if I couldn't get back but that quickly changed to Toboe's smiling face, a new idea came to my mind what if I don't want to leave him.


End file.
